Yo Más
by BipolarJL
Summary: TÍTULO MODIFICADO.- Pansy y Hermione están enamoradas la una de la otra pero no se atreven a decirlo. Gracias a una idea de Draco, la morena le confieza a la castaña lo que siente. "—Te odio, Granger —Yo más, Parkinson"


**-Modificado-**

* * *

**La canción que "canta" Pansy es I Really Fuckin Love You de The Pretty Reckless**

_Disclairmer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Yo Más  
**

— ¿Pansy Parkinson nerviosa? Vamos, Pansy, soy como tu hermano ¿Por qué no me quieres decir lo que te ocurre?

— ¡Que no estoy nerviosa! Ni que fuera yo la que se casa. No me pasa nada, ¿no lo entiendes? —dijo la morena con fastidio.

— No, no lo entiendo. ¿No confías en mí? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¡Tu mejor amigo!

— ¡Deja de repetirlo tanto!—gritó Pansy levantándose del sofá.

—No me grites, Pansy. Cálmate. Solo quiero saber qué te pasa—se dio la vuelta para ver por la ventana—. Desde que salimos de Hogwarts haz estado··· triste y el último año te la pasabas viendo a los Gryffindors. No los insultabas. Los tratabas mejor, y no dejabas de ver a…—el rubio se detuvo al darse cuenta de que su amiga ya no estaba en la habitación.

La ex Slytherin se dirigió a su recamara. Estaba harta de que Draco le preguntara tanto qué es lo que le ocurría. Sí, le pasaba algo, pero no quería hablar de eso con nadie. Se acostó en su cama pensando en lo que había ocurrido durante su sexto curso en Hogwarts.

_Pansy caminaba por los pasillos oscuros escuchando uno que otro sonido de las pinturas. Estaba cansada así que decidió que era hora de volver a su sala común. Al pasar por un pasillo escuchó un sollozo y fue a ver quién era la persona que lloraba para molestarla un poco. Cuando se acercó vio a una chica sentada pero no pudo reconocerla ya que tenía la cara escondida en las piernas. La observó detenidamente hasta que pensó: "Ese cabello, el uniforme de Gryffindor..."  
— ¿Granger? Llorando por Weasley de nuevo, ¿o me equivoco?_

_La chica se asustó al escuchar su apellido pero al darse cuenta de que era la morena se secó las lágrimas y contestó:  
— Eso es algo que no te importa, Parkinson, déjame en paz quieres._

—_Mira, sangresucia, a alguien superior como yo no le hables así porque te puede ir muy mal—dijo apuntándole con la varita—. Y tienes razón, es algo que no me importa. Ya que estoy muy cansada no te molestaré pero regresa a tu sala común si no quieres que tu casa pierda más puntos, aunque no creo que pueda terminar peor._

_Guardó su varita y se giró dispuesta a irse pero por alguna razón no lo hizo y se sentó al lado de la castaña y le dijo en un tono que sorprendió a Hermione:_

—_No deberías llorar por alguien como él. Mira que no darse cuenta de que tiene a una persona como tú y andar con Brown…_

— _¿Q-qué? Parkinson, si lo que quieres es burlarte hazlo pero··· ¿Por qué me dices eso? _

—_No, Granger, no tengo ganas de burlarme de ti. La verdad ni yo lo sé. Supongo que estoy más dormida que despierta y no sé lo que hago o digo._

—_P-pues gracias. La verdad no creí que tú fueras capaz de decirme algo como eso._

—_Ni yo... _

_Después de un rato se levantó y le ofreció su mano a la castaña para que también lo hiciera. La jaló tan fuerte que hizo que las dos cayeran al suelo. Hermione quedó encima de Pansy y observó su rostro, sus ojos color esmeralda, sus labios… La otra chica hizo lo mismo. Poco a poco Hermione fue acercando su rostro al de ella hasta rozar sus labios y la besó. Pansy abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que Hermione hacía y respondió. "No besa tan mal para ser una sangresucia. Vaya Weasley, de lo que te pierdes" Pensó la Slytherin. Al faltar el aire se separaron y Hermione se levantó y salió corriendo tan rápido que Pansy no se dio cuenta._

_Desde ese día Pansy no dejó de pensar en ella. Iba a la biblioteca sólo para verla. Le encantaba verla sonrojarse cada que la descubría mirándola. En clases no se concentraba por estar pensando en ese beso··· en sus labios, en ella. Terminó enamorándose de Hermione Granger._

— ¡Pansy, ábreme! —gritó Draco enfadado.

—Ya voy, ya voy. ¡QUE YA VOY!—gritó Pansy molesta.

Abrió la puerta para que el rubio pasara. Una vez dentro Draco lanzó un hechizo para que su amiga no saliera de la habitación.

—¡Por qué rayos hiciste eso! Maldita sea, Malfoy. Te lo diré ¿contento?—le dijo, rendida.

—Bien. ¿Weasley o Potter?

—¿Qué?—preguntó un poco sorprendida.

—En el colegio no dejabas de ver al Trío Dorado. Por eso te pregunto si es Weasley o Potter de quien estás enamorada.

— Es un integrante del Trío Dorado, pero Draco, por favor ¡La comadreja! No me hagas reír. Y Potter, ja, claro. No es ninguno de ellos.

Al ver la cara de su amigo Pansy se adelantó:

— Sí, Draco, Pansy Parkinson está enamorada de Hermione Granger alias la Sangresucia Comelibros.

— P-pero, ¿cómo? Siempre la trataste mal, la insultabas, la…

— Sí, no me lo recuerdes—interrumpió al rubio—. Una noche mientras me dirigía a la sala común la encontré en un pasillo llorando. La iba a insultar pero estaba tan cansada que decidí irme. Pero no pude. Me senté a su lado, le dije algo y cuando me levanté dispuesta a ir a descansar, la ayudé a levantarse y cayó encima de mí. La miré, me miró y me besó.

—Ahora lo entiendo. Ya decía yo ¡Pansy Parkinson yendo a la biblioteca a "hacer trabajos"! ¡JA! —miró a Pansy— Pero, ¿por qué no querías decirme?

Suspiró —Creí que pasaría, que después de salir y dejar de verla la olvidaría. Pero no. Y porque creí que si te lo decía no me volverías a hablar por estar enamorada de una sangresucia—dijo la ojiverde mirando al suelo.

—Te he dicho muchísimas veces que para mí eres como una hermana, no tendría porqué haber echo eso—la abrazó—. ¿Por eso estabas así cuando te dije que los invité a la boda? ¿Ella lo sabe?

—Sí y no—respondió deshaciendo el abrazo.

—Mmm, ¿piensas decírselo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¿Por qué? Tienes··· ¿miedo? ¿Eres una gallina?—dijo Draco sonriendo, sabía que ella odiaba que le dijeran cobarde.

— ¡DRACO MALFOY! ¡VUÉLVEME A LLAMAR ASÍ Y ASTORIA TERMINARÁ SEPULTANDOTE! —se levantó y le apuntó al rubio con la varita.

—T-tranquila—levantó las dos manos—. Tienes que decirle. Haz perdido demasiado tiempo, ¿Qué tal si ella siente lo mismo?

— ¿Y si no? No, Draco, no pienso correr el riesgo—dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima.

— Arriésgate.

— ¿Cómo? No se lo diré así nada más: "Hola Granger, ¿qué crees? Estoy enamorada de ti."

El rubio soltó un suspiro. Estuvo un buen rato intentando convencer a la morena.

* * *

_Hermione entró jadeando a la sala común de Gryffindor. No podía creer lo que había echo. "Seguro mañana me manda a enfermería, o peor, a San Mungo. Por Merlín, Hermione, ¿Por qué rayos la besaste? Aunque no estuvo tan mal···. No, no, ¡deja de pensar en eso!" Pensaba mientras iba a las escaleras para ir pero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre: _

_—Hermione, ¿Dónde andabas?—la observó detenidamente—. ¿Lloraste de nuevo por el tonto de mi hermano?_

_—N-no. Si me disculpas Gin, iré a dormir—se giró dispuesta a irse._

_—Hey, hey, hey—la tomó por el brazo—. A mí no me engañas, estuviste llorando, se nota. ¿Y por qué entraste así? ¿Pasó algo?_

_—Sí, estuve llorando pero ya pasó. Ahora si no te importa ¿me puedes soltar y dejar que me vaya a dormir?—preguntó Hermione._

_—Si me dices que pasó para que entraras así—dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos._

_La castaña sabía que no se libraría de su amiga así que la condujo a los sillones y le platicó lo sucedido con Pansy._

—Herms, ¿qué sucede?

La susodicha respingó al escuchar a su amiga. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de su presencia.

—Nada, Ginny.

—Deberías estar feliz. Lo más probable es que veas a Parkinson en la boda—le dijo la pelirroja sonriendo—. Espera, ¿es por eso que estás así?

Hermione miró hacia otro lado. Ginny sabía lo que ocurrió con Pansy y los sentimientos de la castaña. Hizo que la viera y le preguntó:

— ¿Piensas decirle que estás enamorada de ella?

—No—negó con la cabeza—, definitivamente no. No la he visto desde hace... unos tres años. ¡Si no hablamos siquiera! No, no y no.

* * *

El día de la boda, después de terminada la ceremonia, todos estaban hablando, bebiendo y bailando. Luego de haberse disculpado con su esposa, Draco buscó a Pansy pero no la encontró. Supuso que estaría con Granger pero deshecho la idea al verla hablando con Harry. Siguió buscándola hasta que la encontró.

—Hey, hey, no deberías de beber tanto—le quitó la copa de la mano—. ¿Estás lista?

—N-no. ¡Devuélvemela!—la morena intentó quitarle la copa a su amigo pero cayó al suelo.

—No, Pansy. Ahora ve, hazlo. No pierdas esta oportunidad. Por cierto, no creo que a Granger le guste ese olor a alcohol.

Draco se fue a donde su esposa, dejando a Pansy sola.

* * *

La ojiverde subió al escenario donde se encontraban los músicos. Les dijo que cuando les diera una señal tocaran una canción. Tomó el micrófono y dijo:

—Señores, señoras, me prestan atención—al ver que no todos le hicieron caso gritó—: ¡QUE ME PRESTEN ATENCIÓN, MALDITA SEA! Gracias

Todos la observaron asustados, a Hermione se le detuvo el corazón al verla. Su cabello negro suelto, un vestido negro con un escote llamativo y unos tacones que la hacían ver más alta de lo que ya era. No escuchaba, no veía a nadie más que no fuera ella. Una mano que pasó por enfrente hizo que regresara a la Tierra.

—Hey, Mione, reacciona—dijo Harry al ver que a su amiga casi se le caía la baba.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro—dijo la castaña que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Pansy.

—Bueno, la canción que cantaré se la quiero dedicar a una persona especial. Te la dedico a ti, Hermione Granger— la morena le dedicó una sonrisa.

Hermione casi se desmalla al escuchar su nombre. Con un hechizo, Pansy hizo que las luces se apagaran y sólo estuvieran dos encendidas. Una le daba a ella y la otra a la castaña. Tenía la cabeza agachada, miraba al suelo hasta que la música empezó y entonces en la primer frase fue donde buscó los ojos de la castaña. Esta aún no se lo creía, no se lo esperaba ¡Por Merlín! Que ni en sus sueños imaginó a Pansy Parkinson cantándole frente a un montón de gente. No lo hacía tan mal después de todo, tan sólo desafinaba una que otra vez.

Cuando logró reaccionar caminó hasta el pequeño escenario en el que se encontraba la ojiverde, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, la cual contagió a una Pansy que aún no terminaba de cantar. Al parecer la bebida le había dado un poco más de valor pero no tanto como ver a la ex Gryffindor sonreirle de esa manera, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho con cada paso que daba la otra chica. Se sentía feliz, muy feliz. Debía recordar agradecerle a Draco de alguna manera.

Estando por terminar la canción Hermione se encontraba abajo del mini escenario, Pansy le extendió la mano para que la chica la tomara y cuando lo hizo la jaló para que subiera.

Finalizando la canción todos aplaudieron, la mayoría estaba que no lo creía. Draco estaba sonriendo al ver a su amiga feliz mientras que a Harry posiblemente ya le habían entrado hasta aves en la boca, Ginny que estaba junto a él reía al ver su cara pero sobre todo estaba como el rubio, feliz por su amiga -por la de ella, claro está-. Pansy tomó a Hermione de la mano y bajaron del escenario. La morena la llevó lejos del ruido, cerca de la entrada. Lo único que iluminaba el lugar eran los pequeños faroles que había al lado del camino de roca. Ambas se detuvieron y giraron lentamente hasta encontrarse frente a frente. No sabían qué decir. _"Vamos Pansy, ¿cómo es posible que no te salgan las palabras ahora? Por Circe, ¡di algo!"_ gritó una voz en su cabeza. Y entonces se le vinieron tres simples palabras y una acción que posiblemente le dirían a la otra chica lo que no le salía:

—Te odio, Granger—lentamente fue subiendo la mano hasta llegar a su barbilla, con esto hizo que la mirara a los ojos ya que esta veía hacia el suelo. Y luego la acción: la besó. Un beso en el cual le intentó decir lo que años atrás no se atrevió. Al ver que la castaña no respondía se separó y estuvo a punto de irse pero la ex Gryffindor la detuvo tomándola por el brazo. La atrajo a ella y entonces sí, la besó. La ojiverde sonrió durante el beso. Al hacer falta el aire Hermione le respondió a lo que le había dicho Pansy, haciéndola sonreír aún más.

—Yo más, Parkinson.

* * *

_:L Bueno pues este es mi primer fic.. (No se nota) e.e Bueh.. :P_

**30/05/13  
Como podrán darse cuenta (quien ya lo había leído, y si es que lo vuelven a leer después) le quité la letra de la canción y le cambié el título, sentí como que no le quedaba. La razón es que hace unos meses leí las reglas de FF y una de ellas era que no se permitía tener la letra de una canción o algo así. Sé que también "Me odio por amarte" tiene pero a esa ya después veré la forma de cambiarle eso.  
**

**Muchas gracias a los que han leído esto.**


End file.
